Mao's Breakthrough Sleepover
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: A request has finally been finished for a friend! Another sleepover, and Orochi is nervous like Komasan when he first came to the city. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


Mao's Interesting Sleepover

 _ **A/N: This is from a request from Twitter by an amazing artist and friend, so I don't want to spoil what's in this story in the first place, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the request too, I sometimes can't come up with ideas in the first place on what to write next hahaha. Cheers! Also reviews are appreciated from others as well JS! Thank you!**_

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this." Orochi mumbled to his human companion. Among the sunset and stars sliding out from behind the bright curtain of the day. The mentioned black haired boy next to him waved off that comment, unsure if Orochi meant it. Mao didn't think sleepovers were a thing back then, but he wanted someone special to accompany him.

He was invited by Keita, who also invited Kanchi to a sleepover on a Saturday. The only day anybody, specifically kids could get their proper rest.

Keita wanted to see how Mao has been doing in regards to seeing and befriending yokai all without a watch, and wondered if they are just as troublesome to him. Along with that, the three (four counting Orochi) needed to work on a little project for Science as well, so this would cut it.

Mao looked at Orochi, in a human disguised form. The same hairstyle, pupils round not their usual cat-like shapes, he looked almost the same as he is a yokai. Of course, his dragon scarves weren't necessarily nowhere, he had them in a kennel. They were disguised in the form of chubby blue-gray Pomeranians.

They weren't used to being caged, and now they miss the warmth their owner would breathe upon them. Other than that, they were well behaved. Orochi was a strict pet owner, Mao concluded.

The dragon-scarf sporting boy had cyan pajamas and orange colored swirls with stars in the middle. They were Mao's, and he didn't want to refuse clothing from the younger boy. He felt the comforting companionship he long missed before he was killed by Rubeus J. He was about an inch taller than Mao, but they fit him perfectly.

Orochi didn't admit it to anyone BUT Mao, but he did tell him some favorite things. His favorite color was Cyan, he adored cats (Jibanyan was at the top of the list) and… he wished he could do more things like this often. Looking over Sakura New Town took a toll on his enthusiasm.

Their walk to Keita's home wasn't too long, as he lived in a deep part of Shoppers Row, away from the abandoned apartments. Practically no clouds in sight, it was calming and refreshing to feel the night cool. It's almost the beginning of Fall and the season of sweaters was upon them.

They had walked a long distance from Mao's home and were around the corner of his elementary school. Mao's eyes picked up the presence of Happierre and Frostina playing hop scotch on one of the sidewalks the toddlers created.

"I don't care I don't even have legs, zis game is rather delightful."

"You're one to talk, when you're short as I am it's difficult to even put one leg on the other square." Frostina uttered as her turn was up. She jumped, floated and twirled onto the number 5 and making the whole square light up, sheet of ice formed.

"Have a good time at Keita's, Mao-kun! Finally transitioned to a human form Orochi? Lovely!" she said as a Failian and Blazion stumbled upon their current game.

Orochi was stunned at such a compliment to being called 'lovely'. The only kinds of compliments he received from Enma during his training days was ' _Excellent!'_ or ' _Nice technique!_ ' Usually that was always for his actions, but he never did take them too personally. Humans most likely do the same.

Save for Mao, as his compliments were just as meaningful from Enma's.

Distracted from his mind, Mao nudges his shoulder. At the top of its head lied a moth with a wingspan of 7 inches long. Its colors were luminescent green and black spots mimicking the eyes of an owl.

It took flight the second Orochi was about to touch it, and it fluttered away into the small field of sunflowers behind the flower shop.

"Do all insects grow to be that big?" His eyes were still in awe. He'd seen Peppillon and Betterfly, but a bug that didn't talk and fly near him like there was no danger? It intrigued him to think animals and plants could communicate and grow all without speaking.

"Some do and some don't. My favorite is the shiny blue winged butterfly. It's like it ate one too many blueberries and went into a car wash for butterflies."

Now that made them both giggle. Mao was never that good with jokes, but Orochi had a light-hearted laugh with him. Being in contact with humans isn't so bad and of course befriending them made it more worthwhile to see what they do in their daily routines. He's already been to Keita's house plenty to see what happens to him.

Now they passed the bakery, best known for their fresh, crisp baguettes that came right out of the oven anyone would fall in love with the item. Maybe even take a trip to France. Now that he thought about it, Keita lived close to all the nearby stands and he didn't even live in Shoppers Row. He'd have to take him on his offer to try many foods, even books.

The sewers didn't reek as horrible as they did in Blossom Heights, Mao gave him that.

From walking in their path, a few frogs hopped from a small savannah filled area, making their way to their water source. Just about a few houses away from Keita's, and Orochi's nervousness was somehow getting the best of him.

Feeling his friends' anxiety, Mao took one of his hands into his own. He felt his arm jerk like an enemy was at the brink of making a first attack, to be reminded it was just the shorter boy. If only his dragon scarves were still a thing, he could hide a peach ridden face.

"I don't know if you've done this before you… you know. But it's a first for everything, right?" He used his thumb to rub the yokai's knuckles in an effort to get him relaxed. It was working, Orochi admitted to himself because his cheeks didn't feel so unbearably hot. Maybe with more than just one friend with Mao, he could regain the gift of friendship from humans.

Said Pomeranians in the kennel started squeaking lightly when they reached the semi-lit home. Their excitement to play with Jibanyan was apparent and they couldn't wait any longer, much to Maos' amusement.

Mao pressed the doorbell, and it hit the both of them about what they were going to say about Orochi and his 'dogs'.

"Hello! Nice to see you Mao!"

The brown-haired child greeted, opening the door to his warm home. "Ah! Is he here? Hi Mao- "Kanchi interrupted himself upon the sight of the black-haired friend.

"Good evening Keita, Kanchi. I would like to introduce you to my cousin, **Calypso** ". For being on the spot, and a pro under pressure to greetings, Mao was particularly quick with introductions. Orochi gave an inaudible sigh, feeling uneasy about saying hello to Keita when Kanchi hasn't even seen him before.

"He's visiting from Osaka for some of his studies. We're hoping he could transfer from his current school to Sakura Elementary." Just upon every word, 'Calypso' nodded and hoped Kanchi bought the story. The kennel within his grasp started thrashing from left to right.

Kanchi's eyes were brought to them, and Keita winked towards Mao about the story and for Orochi to go along with it. Following Kanchi's attention he was rather surprised about the pets within the kennel. He noticed the dragon twins weren't on his shoulders as usual, but figured they also got their disguises.

"These are his dogs! Meet Candy and Fennel!" The door was let out, and the two practically jumped out of said cages and covered Kanchi head to toe in bluish fur. "They love meeting new people." Mao snickered at their antics, and Orochi was already feeling welcome without being bombarded with questions.

"Keita! We should get some too!" The shortest of the boys giggled, attacked by tongues unsure if he would come out of that unscathed.

Then it was Calypso's turn to speak. "Um… If you don't mind, they like to wander around. They can't keep still until they're… well… tuckered out." Keita waved it off, knowing the dogs would eventually find Jibanyan and attempt to play with him while everyone else is occupied downstairs.

"Ok! We practically have everything planned tonight, but it's up to you guys to see what we should do first!" Kanchi called out, hand in a fist. He was determined for everybody to have fun, but wanted Mao and his cousin to feel comfortable.

"Well."

 _ ***30 Minutes Later***_

"Alright. Calypso, Keita, Kanchi! Left foot on red!" Mao called out after spinning the wheel for Twister. That game was by far the most unhygienic, yet obsessive games everyone played at any point in their lives to get a glimpse of how flexible they are.

They started this game first so that in about 30-45 minutes, dinner could be ordered from take out. Everyone agreed on pizza, another new thing for the S-Ranked yokai to try.

And in their current game of Twister, they were only about 2 turns in and Keita and Kanchi were on the verge of collapsing due to no relaxation.

"Man, Calypso, you're good at this! You aren't even breaking a sweat!" Kanchi said in disbelief. Keita, in his position sweat dropped, thinking if only he knew the kind of training Orochi has done to become strong. The time only read around a quarter past 8, so they had plenty of time for dinner and other activities.

All three were side planking with right hands on yellow and right feet on green. Only about three aforementioned spots were about in cue, and despite Oro wanting to use his powers to beat them to it, he might as well let em go first and him go last. He already knew the closest spot was right beneath him.

Keita reached out and his hand hit the shorter boys first.

Seeing the tension of the two (more like embarrassing moment), Mao shouted in hopes to relieve the air. "I think we can allow this! Now on with the game." Secretly liking this, Keita starts to try and intertwine his fingers, as the other finished the action.

He flicks the spinner, and it stims out for about 3 seconds until it lands on another color. "Right elbow on Blue!" on cue all three scanned the big mat for any nearby blue to place their elbows in order to win.

'Yap yap yap yap yap!' The dogs came running from the stairs, most likely from Keita's room. It was clear, and only to the 3 boys hearing yokai, that Jibanyan was on one of them, as the other was chasing from behind.

"Nya ha ha ha ha! Gidde up doggy!" The red neko shrieked with joy as they jumbled themselves into the current game of twister.

Fennel was being the horse, and jumped over Keita with grace just as she was trained by Orochi to take in balance. Candy comes from around and scrambles underneath Kanchi, with his stubby legs and slippery mat he slides like a shooting star into the kitchen.

"J-Jibanyan, be careful! You'll hurt both if you're not careful!" Whisper scolded, tending to the other puppy for any injuries. It was a tough cookie so it could endure a lot.

"See Keita, having parties at your house is always best!" Kanchi comments trying not to lose his balance to try and win this round. Orochi doesn't remember the last time he had to keep his balance from distractions. Keeping your composure in battle was key to landing harsh attacks and dodging one too close attacks.

Another round of Twister and the same outcomes of limbs stretched far out and unnecessary body odor. Calypso was honestly on hands and feet, like a toad would be for display or when ready for dissection. Just how this game was fun, Orochi wouldn't understand.

Lucas was keeping his own composure, but his giggling was way too obvious to the other three.

Round #3 and finally it was Lucas' turn to take a gander in the game. In his mind, he had a plan but wasn't sure if it was going to work. He's aware of Whisper floating around keeping the place clean, but sometimes he gets a little too close. Knowing Orochi's strength is that of a 3-headed dragon, any might he put into something meant it would fly out of proportions.

His theory is tested after about the first three spins. Left foot on red, right foot on green and right hand on yellow. He deemed himself as Spider man that night. Orochi, feeling it was too simple to just flick the spinner, now wanted to put more power in his action.

Low and behold Whisper comes floating by over Calypso, monitoring them so that they don't pull any muscles.

"After this I want to try out Candy Land. If there is any of it to eat." Orochi humbly shouted getting bored of these exercises as he called them. Now with one firm and powerful flick, he smacked the spinner, and like Lucas predicted, began spinning to the point it was airborne.

Keita and Kanchi were in awe to how it happened, and in Keita's eyes his white jelly bean of a butler was caught like hair in a fan of the whirling object.

"W-Whoooooooooooooa Whissu! Get me out of here!" he screams as his body joins the object's twirling velocity. This time, with Whisper caught in it, the two went flying into one direction and bumping into walls. Everybody knew the game was over, and upstairs Jibanyan was trying to catch the marshmallow with Keita's bug catching net.

 ***5 Minutes Later***

"Wow! That was a once in a lifetime event! You gotta teach me that Calypso-kun!" Orochi slightly blushed. He never did learn how to receive praise from younger people, but with Lucas he's been catching the smaller things. Especially the eyes and their sparkles of curiosity.

Keita took the time going upstairs to find Candy Land, now looking to see if Whisper was in any harm. Opening the door, and Orochi's pups came running towards him at lightning speed. A couple of bumps to the yokai's body, but he was all worn out.

"Orochi doesn't know his strength sometimes, nya~." the carefree cat hummed at Whisper's misfortune.

Keita was going to have to clean up for himself tonight. He went to his desk to find the other board games he stored in case anybody wanted to play. For most they didn't feel like playing with board games, and others it was more physical activity.

About to leave the bedroom, Hikikomori snuck her head out of the slide away door, giving a light screech to catch his attention.

"I… I'm getting rather famished in here. The others must be hungry too, I presume?"

He sweatdrops almost forgetting that it was dinner time, and he didn't even remember what everybody wanted.

"I found a nearby restaurant that delivers a mix of food so we can get whatever we like! I just need something with a lot of meat and soda to wash it down with." The stowaway bat glided her way back to her computer and instantly printed a sheet of paper with the menu and number for delivery.

"That sounds great and all but, how are we going to pay for it?" Keita asked. Of course, he never got that big of an allowance from his parents, and he only got about 10 dollars or so every other week?

*Closet Door Slides* "U-Ummm maybe I can help with that?" Hikikomori mumbles through his crack of the door.

"What do you think we should eat?" Keita asks, putting his finger to his chin. He figured Mao and Kanchi would be able to eat anything, but Orochi was primarily keen to seafood. Besides that, his taste buds were savoring for a burger, fries and a large soda to bring it all together. Behind the closet, the bat yokai felt his stomach grumble, and Keita heard the tiniest sound of it.

"Try ordering dessert first, I'll be less noisey nya!" The neko demanded tugging at the others pants leg.

"I think I have a solution." He fluttered back in, and typed on his keyboard and printed out a special flyer of a dynamic restaurant that made next to almost anything. He gave it to Keita, and he looked it over.

"What? 75% off for first time customers?" he pulled at his hair, just wondering if Hikikomori was actually Bruce Wayne living in his closet. Such a millionaire, he couldn't have been happier to have a delightful yokai.

"I already have what I want written down, so you and your friends can put up anything you want! I think the grand total won't be higher than about 40 dollars." From there, he reached within his blanket wings and gave Keita a charge card.

Man, was everybody going to eat their hearts out tonight!

 _ ***I don't know if I should bore you all with the details of what they wanted to eat, but I'll go ahead and make it as sensible as possible!***_

It was an eventual wait for their meals to arrive, but it was worth it. Upon them were seven boxes, of their dinner just waiting to be devoured and quench their unbridled hunger.

Keita and Kanchi had their mouths watering, Calypso was still as stern about the sleepover in general, and Mao was licking his lips repeatedly. About 5 boxes contained hamburgers with their fries and potential toys that came along with them, one with slices of fudge cheesecake for the chubby red one, a seafood bento box and a turkey sandwich on croissant with lemonade and a side of yogurt.

They tore into the boxes, but not wanting to ruin the food before going into them, they casually grabbed their share and moved to Keita's dinner table.

"Itatakimasu!" The three school boys yelled, while Orochi followed them in their actions of waving fists into the air. Luckily for him the dragon scarf siblings didn't need to eat since they practically feed off of victory from battles.

Kanchi didn't question the other boxes left behind, as Jibanyan scurried as fast as his stubby legs could carry him up the stairs. One box in his arms, and the other two held by the twins they were rock solid on eating.

The three elementary kids bit into their burgers, happily greeted by the juiciness of their burgers.

Calypso, opened his bento box, and the aroma of various sea animals wafted his nostrils. Gosh did he miss gnawing down on fish when he was human. This was one of his favorite activities, if not for other children, to do when they need energy. He picked up his chopsticks, and picked out a salmon roll.

It melted within his mouth, mixing the flavors of rice and other spices sent him into a state of peace. Euphoria is what they called it nowadays. He was sure to eat as casually as possible, since most of his meals involved him rapidly eating to go training again.

"Does anyone want my hot sauce? I don't like my food spicy." Mao interrupted their eating, putting out in the middle of the table for anyone's convenience.

"Keita, I'll take them if you don't mind! I love the heat and tangy flavor!" the other boy didn't mind at all, only going to and from his uses of mustard and ketchup to his cuisine.

Kanchi slowly tore at the stubborn packet hoping it wouldn't spill onto anyone's food or clothing.

That thought flew out the window, as he shreds the tip with a strong haul, the substance splattered into Calypso's food, mainly the wasabi covered caviar. Keita and him watch horrified as the blue-black haired boy went in for a huge bite of the stuff.

He takes a bite, smiling small to himself when he feels the uncomfortable burn scorn his taste buds. His face scrunches and his lips purse, and he gets out of the chair, hands on mouth jumping up and down. He didn't remember the last time eating something with that much heat besides fighting with Slimamander.

"H-Hold on! I'll get you a glass of milk!" Keita scrambles out of his seat, trying to find a cup from the dishwasher. He grabs one, frantically pulls the milk out of the fridge and pours a semi full glass of the liquid.

Mao walked towards his elite care taker, putting his hands gently on his shoulders to slow his dance down.

Kanchi was in his own little delusional state of guilt, but was reassured by Keita it was an accident. The milk entered Calypso's mouth and quenched his scorching drought. Mao patted his back gently to stop his coughing fits. Maybe dinner with other people was a mistake?

Scratching his watery eyes and running nose, all he said in a surprising excited tone:

"I should get more of that sometime!" and he made the other 3 laugh whole heartedly and Kanchi's guilt melted away.

 ***2 Hours Later***

About 11 in the evening, and the children helped take out the futons to place on the living room floor. Everybody brushed their teeth, gone to the bathroom and their eyes told them that sleep was coming in no time.

Keita was dressed in his regular two piece bluish-white uniform and Kanchi sported a jungle themed onesie.

Kanchi said to help them get a better view to what the night sky looks like, he brought a night light with a little ball having the stars embezzled into it for the solar system to appear in Keita's living room. Space was starting to become a topic for science and everyone took a great interest in the subject.

The night light was lit, and the faux-stars shimmered into the ceiling. Kanchi got into bed next to Keita, while Orochi and Mao were off to his left side. Space was a captivating thing indeed. Out of instinct, the head phone wearing boy shuffled closer to Keita, wanting to feel the warmth while watching the stars.

Keita didn't object and brought Kanchi with him like a teddy bear, scratching his head making him feel safe and secure.

As for Orochi and Mao, they were having their own small conversation.

"I… I wish to thank you Mao." That mostly startled the silent child, head snapping to his right. Being so soft like that when always stern surprised Mao, unsure if he meant it.

Without his glasses, he could only see the fuzz of his head, and smiled wanting to see how his, _their,_ first sleepover was. "When I was human, this was never a custom. It's been a whole new experience for me." He said stretching in the shared futon.

Mao grabbed his hand, getting Orochi to turn his neck to him too. "This was… very fun." Admittedly he said blushing a tad bit. The younger boy felt his heart warm from such words. His caretaker, someone who has always been so serious about everything, managed to let go of responsibilities.

"Thank you for coming with me. I loved every minute of it." He yawns, and Orochi puts Mao's head into his hands, arm now folding over him just as Keita did with Kanchi.

Albeit not what he expected, to come over to someone's home and SLEEP for hours, Orochi felt he was slowly learning more to what he missed when being human. A tiny tear smudged its way out of his eye, from gratitude that his human friends could show him such compassion and friendship for the smaller things.

The Pomeranian dragon twins made their way down and slouched onto the boys in the futons, even Jibanyan was on his back breathing slowly, dreaming about a land of chocobars.

Whisper out of pure nostalgia finally awaiting peace from the others, swiveled his way out from the stairs, burping to himself from his dinner, and took out the radio. He found a radio station that played old songs from the 1900's, and that became a new hobby of his.

 _ **~You sigh, a song begins  
**_

 _ **~You speak and I hear violins**_

 _ **~It's magic**_

 _ **~The stars desert the skies  
**_

 _ **~And rush to nestle in your eyes**_

 _ **~It's magic**_

 _ **~Without a golden wand  
Or mystic charms  
Fantastic things begin  
When I am in your arms**_

 _ **~When we walk hand in hand  
The world becomes a wonderland**_

 _ **It's magic**_

 _ **How else can I explain  
Those rainbows when there is no rain**_

 _ **It's magic**_

 _ **~Why do I tell myself  
These things that happen are all really true  
When in my heart I know  
The magic is my love for you**_

Kanchi semi spoke something out enough for Keita and the others to hear. "I forgot to say, our teacher said we were getting four new students!" he said to them. Almost all of them when EH!? Well now they'll have to wait and see.


End file.
